The Disease of Gallifrey
by Clydelol
Summary: Nothing to worry about here just the Master, a prototype TARDIS, a curse, along with a few tricks up his sleeve on a race to rule ehh... save the universe.
**Author's Note:**

 **Please know chapter one contains spoilers from Hell Bent season 9!**

 **All rights from Doctor Who along with character reference rightfully belong to BBC.**

* * *

'Get out of the way,' the Master sidesteps around the Doctor as he directs his attention to Rassilon.

'You done this to me!' he shouts.

'All of my life, you made me...,' the Master brings his hands together focusing on drawing up the remainder of his artron energy while he starts walking towards Rassilon.

'One,' he releases his life force directly at Rassilon as he continues with each count.

'Two!'

'Three!'

'Four!' The Master collapse onto his knees by exhaustion as he is blinded by a bright light that encloses around him. His body begins flashing as it becomes more and more unstable.

'Gallifrey falls!'

'Gallifrey falls!' The Visionary mourns as Gallifrey is sucked back into the last day of the time war.

Kneeling in the middle of the counsel room now back in Gallifrey, the commotion broke out immediately. The Master wasn't paying attention to what the time lords were saying. Lost in his thoughts he seemed to be accepting his doomed fate. It wasn't until he felt a pair of hands gripping around the collar of his hoodie that he was brought back to reality. Two guards were holding onto him now, forcing him to remain still and looking up at Rassilon as he approached him. Every ounce of anger portrayed on his face.

'You filthy disease, you think you can betrayed us and get away with it,' Rassilon smacks the Master across the face as he continues.

'You are not even fit to have the title as a Time Lord.'

'Who betrayed who first, ask yourself that Lord President,' spat the Master as he looks Rassilon in the eyes.

'I never asked for this!' The Master points to his head indicating the never ending drum beats.

For a slight second Rassilon's gazed softened as he looked down on the Master. He was correct, the counsel had overdone it this time. Here could have been a very promising time lord. He was brilliant and quick on his feet. But now after all those years of torment this is what was left. A broken child.

'We owe you no explanation for the actions that were taken. The counsel has given you a second chance and this is how you repay us,' Rassilon knelt down and grabs the Master by the chin so he could look directly into his eyes.

'Your greatest attribute, the ability to hypnotize others, which of course you have abused into manipulating for your own gains.' Rassilon motioned at one of the guards who approached holding a red leather collar. Rassilon smirked as the Master's eyes widened in realization. He started thrashing in vain as the guards tighten their grip holding the Time Lord in place.

'So tell me Master what would become of you without it.' Rassilon grins has he seals the collar around the Masters neck. The Master's body becomes transparent for a few seconds until returning back to normal.

Suddenly there is a loud explosion that gave a powerful shake inside the counsel room as the alarms start going off.

'Lord President we found him, it's the Doctor!' Shouted a council member as he begins to type furiously onto the keypad zooming in on one of the camera's recordings just outside of Arcadia.

'Are you sure it's him?' Rassilon steps away from the Master and walks toward the monitor screen. Instantly a screen pops up with the message NO MORE blasted into one of the walls outside of the city.

'No more, what is that supposed to mean?' Rassilon shouts his inquiry to the members in the counsel room.

'Sir,' one of the council members stands up, 'the Doctor has in his possession the moment, do you think he might use it?'

The Master still being restrained on his knees begins to laugh at the scenario being presented in front of him.

'And what may I ask is just so humorous?' Rassilon asked turning around to face the restrained Time Lord.

'I'm from your guys future, I know exactly how this ends,' the Master chuckles as he continues. 'So basically Time Lords looks like it the end of the line.'

'You think so,' Rassilon once again is standing directly in front of the Master. 'I had plans to keep you alive as it seemed this was only your second regeneration. However I believe I speak upon everyone when I say this universe will be better off without any trace of you in it.'

Rassilon points his gloved hand at the Master. Charging the glove and aiming at one of the two most infamous children Gallifrey had ever hosted. Rassilon nods his head to the guards as they raise the Master to his feet, each griping either side of his shoulders and arms keeping the Master secured for his execution. Unaware to anyone in the room the Bad Wolf in the form of Rose Tyler had appeared, and was standing off to the side of Rassilon staring at the Master with uncertainty.

'Seriously would it kill you to say something nice before you incinerate me? After all the crap you lot put me through. Gees whatever, you can go ahead and yap, yap, yap all you want, but right now shh… Grant me rest for this old soul and get it over with I'm not going to run away.'

The Master looks at Rassilon with emptiness in his eyes as he takes in his last breath. The power of Rassilon's glove impacts the center of the Master's body as he is instantly killed and his body lifelessly falls to the ground. Bad Wolf kneels down by the Master and glares at Rassilon as he turns around back to the monitor screen where NO MORE is still being displayed.

Meanwhile inside the time lock an ice cream shop materialized back inside the Tardis repair shop where it just moments ago had been stolen. Time Lord Soldiers immediately come running up towards it and start surround the Tardis while the general and Ohila wait in front of the door patiently. The Tardis door slowly opens as a young brunette women's head pops out with a sad smile on her face.

'Mss. Oswald thank you for returning,' said the General

Clara shuts the door as she had changed back into her wardrobe she wore before the doctor had rescued her from the raven.

'Right I'm here let's get this over with.' Clara says

'Is the Doctor with you?' asked Ohila

'No.'

The walk to the room was awkwardly quiet. Clara memories with the Doctor kept replaying in her mind. Tears started escaping as they arrived. The General started typing on the keyboard and files started popping up on the monitors of past deaths as she searched for the correct date to return Clara to finish out her death.

'Wait!'

'I'm sorry Mss. Oswald but your death is a fixed point in time we have wai'-

'No that file over there is that Missy eh the Master?' Clara interrupts

'Yes but that isn't important'

'Take me to that date!' Clara demands

'Absolutely not, believe me we don't need that monster on the loose'

'Your Time Lords correct, you have to understand. The Master can't die here, if he does I never meet the Doctor... I never get to save the Doctor.' Clara mumbles the last bit her tears are now freely falling down her cheeks as she looks at both the General and Ohila for understanding.

'I'm sorry but-

'I'm sorry too,' Clara interrupts again as she takes the gun from the General and aims it at her chest. 'So this is how it's going to be alright, release the Master or I kill myself right here right now not in my correct time stream I'm sure this will throw everything into chaos.' Clara looks at the General in desperation.

'Alright but I hope you know what you're doing Mss. Oswald.' The General brings up the Masters last moments in his life. 'Here we are go on open the door.'

Clare nervously walks towards the door and opens it, she finds the Master being held by two guards and another time lord wearing a glove about ready to fire some form of power at the Master.

'Hey over here hurry we don't have much time!' Clara shouts at the Master. The Master looks around, stunned that everyone is frozen in time the Master turns back towards the young women and dashes off to the door she was just at moments ago. Once inside the Master realizes he is in the extractor room this was the first time he personally has ever used it.

'Uh thanks but what the hell is going on?' asked the Master looking down at Clara

'You are frozen in time right now, in between the-

'Yeah I know what the extractor room does,' the Master interrupts Clara he looks over at the General and Ohila and turns his gaze back to Clara and takes in a big sniff. 'Human I take it, don't tell me you're the ever faithful Doctor's companion am I correct?'

'Missy I mean Master look we don't have much time we are exchanging deaths right now.' Clara points to the General who is on the computer typing in Clara's last moments of life. She looks back up at the Master and smiles with glossy eyes.

'My name is Clara Oswald and I have been robbed years of my life by these Time Lords, but it was you who brought the Doctor and me together. The perfect companion you once considered me. So do me a favor and make sure I find him, because even though this is where I end up it was all still well worth it.' Clara smiles as she turns around and grabs the door knob.

'Wait!' The Master shouts as he grabs Clara's arm.

Clara pauses and turns around to look at the Master.

'Consider this a second chance Master, in aiming to never be cruel, never be cowardly… Oh just run you clever boy and be a mad men in a box!' Clara laughs as she opens the door and closes it behind her.

The Master is left in the extractor room, the General is staring at him with a hateful gaze.

'My apologies Master however I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave this room,' the general attempts to maneuver the Master back into the room.

'Tell me what regeneration is this?

'11,' the General mumbles as she steps aside and the Master takes off in a mad dash to the TARDIS Bay.

The Master is running down the halls unaware to him Bad Wolf is also running by his side smiling ear to ear at the change of events. She notices Clara's TARDIS and stops in front of it. The Master by now is looking around at all the different TARDIS. Bad Wolf's iris glow gold as she points her finger at Clara's TARDIS that instantly changes from an ice cream shop to a red telephone booth with tinted glass and an out of order sign posted on it. The Master notices the change and looks at the newly changed TARDIS.

'Go figure, be a mad men in a box she says heh,' the Master is surprised the door is unlocked and he rushes to the controls typing in coordinates to get them out of Gallifrey out of the time lock.

As the TARDIS materialized into the time vortex Bad Wolf also changes her appearance to small girl with long blonde hair known as the Queen of Years or Merry Gejelh.

'Well what do you know Doctor a friend inside an enemy, I guess even Time Lords are a bit of both.' Bad Wolf mumbles to herself as she still remains unnoticed by the Master who is piloting the TARDIS through the time vortex.


End file.
